Revenge
by MsFujoshiFan
Summary: Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time at the elite private school, Ouran Academy, The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on there hands entertain young ladies who also, have way too much time on their hands, just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for th
1. Kaoru and Tetsu

**Hello! I Hope You Enjoy My First Story Here!** **\--**

Kuroko Tetsuya's PoV

*Seirin Private High School (6:49 am) Roof Top*

In this rooftop where everything starts,

And In this Roof Top where to my Heart Shatters.

"Kuroko You are now Removed from Seirin Basketball Team"

Those Word that make my Whole Life Shatter. Why do they have to Remove me? I know that Im not that strong but Is it fine to disowned me.

I ran to my apartment and Gather my Things. I called my brother just to inform him that I will move to his school.

"Nii-chan"- I said to him

"Tet-Tet what happened?"- He asked me

"They betrayed me! I need your help *sob*"- I cried mm I heard him cussed and an engine already starting.

"Wait me in your apartment I will be their in 5 minutes"- He said ang dropped the call.

I packed my bags and my brother came bursting to my room.

"Shhh It's okay Just Cry Later We will process your papers and Transfer to Our School"- he said and I cuddle with him while crying.

I did not notice that I already fell asleep.

*1:16 pm*

I woke up with the sound of a guy crying. I saw my bestfriend, Kaoru. He is full of bruises and he is crying

"Kaoru? Are you okay?? Want me to help you?"- I immediately asked him. He hugged me and I pat his back softly.

" T-Testu *sob* I-Im being d-disowned *sob* b-by everybody"- he cried and I carefully treat all his wound.

"Did Hikaru hurt you?"- I asked and he nodded. What happened to his brother? Eventhou I didnt meet him, Kaoru always describe him as a good brother.

"Tet-Tet, Ruru lets go to Seirin. I will process your Papers in Ouran"- Suyu-nii said and I got up of my Bed and Help my friend to change. I wore a Blue T-shirt and a Simple Black Jeans with chains connecting two hole(?). I let him wear a simple Blue Long Sleeve and a Simple Black Jeans.

My brother is waiting for us in the car. I seat beside Kaoru and let him sleep in my thighs.

*Seirin Private High Schoo (Gate) 2:45 pm*

"Kaoru Wake Up"- I said and he woke up. He's very adorable when he scratch his eyes.

"Where are we?"- He asked with his Aegyo Voice (Aegyo 애교 =Cute)

"Were in Seirin. Lets go"- I said and we get out of the car.

Everyone is staring at Kaoru and me. Our Shirt and Jeans are Similar so Dont Ask.

Suya-nii said that He will go to the Principal's Office and We will head to the Basketball Court.

"Kaoru Is it beautiful in Ouran??"- I asked him and He smiled.

"Yes Tetsu-chan. Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time at that elite private school."- he said and cutely smiled.

Everyone still staring at us and Kaoru is being uncomfortable.

" It's okay Kao- chan We are already here."- I said and pull him inside of The gym.

"Aida-san"- I coldly said to her.

"Kuroko-kun why are you here? I thought They Kicked out you from the team?"- she rudely said and I feel Kao- chan is already angry.

" Im here to give my resignation letter and Kaoru dont be angry"- I said and gave her the Letter.

" K-Kaoru H-Hitachiin?"- Momoi- san (I didn't notice her) said.

" Yes why "- I said. I know that Hitachiin Family Business is Fashion Designing or they are incharged of Making dresses all over Japan.

I know it because me and Kaoru are Friends In about 10 years of Existance.

"Tet-Tet let's go!"- Tetsuyu- nii said and I turned my back to them and Hold Kaoru's hand.

"Sayonara"- I said and walked away from them.

We all Get inside of the car.

We are now heading to Ouran Academy.

"Kaoru, Are you scared"- I asked and he nodded.

"Dont be scared Im here okay?"- I exclaimed and he smile timidly.

*Ouran Academy*

When we get out of the car, everyone is staring at us AGAIN.

Kaoru is hidding ( even if it is Impossible ) on my back.

'He back again'

'I thought they kicked him out'

'He's Really Pathetic'

'Atleast Haruhi and Hikaru is together'

I heard all of it and I glare at the girl's who talked back to my friend.

"Dont... I-it's o-okay I-it's t-true"- he said as he stare on the ground.

"Hey its not true. We are friends and those 10 years of friend ship you always care for me. You even help me to build our own company"- I said, reassuring him. Yes, we own a company. It is called KaKuro Inc.

Its Famous but we're knly on the Third spot. first is A-Akashi's Company and Next is My Family's Company.

He just nodded and walked while Im Holding his hand.

When we crossed the Music Room Number 3, he keeps on flinching and I pat his back. We already reach the Principal's Office and We waited on the Music Room Number 4.

"Hey Kaoru! Do you remeber that Piece that we made ?"- I asked him and he nodded.

We sat in the piano and played a song that we both composed when we are both 10 years old.

Kaoru seems to enjoy it but He laughed when he pressed a wrong key.

"Hahaha It's Sounds bad"- He laughed and I Joined him.

Thirs Person's Point Of View

Mori (Yes bijj- Author) heard a piano playing so he closed his eyes.

"Takashi, are you okay?"- Honey said.

"Mitsukuni Did you hear it?"- He said using his Deep voice.

"Yeah! Tama-chan lets check the Next Room"- he shouted and all of the girls and the members get out but only the Host Club Peeked at the door and The girls go back to their classes.

They peeked on the door and saw a tealnette and a Ginger Hair seating on the piano.

"Kaoru Keep it going"- The tealnette said and Kaoru nodded.

'He is Kaoru?!'- all of the audience said as they gasped quietly.

"Tetsu-chan Im tired. Maybe Suyu-chan is done with your papers."- Kaoru said to the tealnette he called Tetsu.

"Later Kao- chan. Nagisa- nii will arrived here in Japan in 10 day and he will enroll here in Ouran with us"- Tetsu said and he looked at the door. He saw many people so he teased his friend.

"Kao-chan You will live with us right?"- Tetsuya Asked and Secretly smirked to the guy who looke like Kaoru which is Hikaru.

"Uhmm Yes why Tetsu. It's normal Pabo-ya. Tsk hahaha Mianhae Saranghaeyo"- Kaoru speaked in Korean that shocked all of the eavesdroppers.

Tetsuya hug Kaoru from behind and Kaoru start to play a song.

Tetsuya wants to bring his friend back and seem that the Guy he know is coming back.

"What are you doing Outside?"- Tetsuyu asked all of the people and Got all of them shouting that startle The Two guys.

"Nothing"- Kyoya simply said while pushing his glasses up.

"Suyu-nii/-san"- The two guys said Coldly. Its is Tetsuya and Kaoru.

"Guys let's go"- Tetsuyu said and walked away.

"Eavesdropping is bad Nanodayo"- Tetsuya and Kaoru said in the same time.

Tetsuya suddenly remember the Horoscope Addict Carrot Tsundere (Midorima For Short).

'Wahhh Kao-chan is Scary' - Honey thought

'What happened to you'- Hikaru and Haruhi said to their mind.

'Hmm Kuroko Tetsuya he's a Host club material' - Kyoya thought and Write to his "Death Note" (Im sorry I have to write that - Author)

"Kaoru! What happened to my Son"- Tamaki dramatically said.

"Nothing Suoh-senpai and You are not my Father. "- Kaoru said with no emotion. They are shocked because Kaoru called Tamaki in his Surname.

"Kao- chan let's go Suyu-nii is waiting for us"- Kuroko said while analyzing the host club.

"Hikaru You did something that you would regret"- Tetsuya said. Venoms is lacing in each word.

They walked away , holding each others hand.

The Host club stood there, Mouth hanging Only thinking of the same question.

"What happened to you, Kaoru?"


	2. Almost Suicide Part 1

Kaoru's Pov

I walk to the Hallways of Ouran And All of the people are looking at me. Tetsu-kun where are you? Im afraid of them.

I enter our classroom and all of my classmate Are looking at me or should I say Glaring at me including them.

I saw a Chair in the back so I seat in that chair even though Im close to the Window.

"Ohayo Minna!"- Umino-sensei said and we greet Him. (He is the one in the multimedia)

"We will have a new student, right Tonosama??"- He asked his cat. The cat purr and he giggle.

"Mr. Kuroko please enter"- He said and Im the only one saw him enter.

"Minna Did you see him?"- sensei said and I am the only one nodded.

"Mr.Hitachiin Can you please tell where He is?"- Sensei said and I pointed his back.

"Anoo..."- Tetsu-kun said and all of them shouted except me.

"Kuroko-san There you are!"- Sensei said and he nodded.

"Ohayo Sensei Kuroko Tetsuya Desu. Please take care of me."- Tetsu kun said and all of the girls are fainting.

Tetsu-kun's charm are really high, He can even surpassed Suoh- senpai. (Tamaki: So Mean *Go to his Area of Woe)

"Please seat wherever you want."- Sensei said and he sat beside me.

'Why do he seat beside him?'

'He's Useless and Pathetic'

'Kuroko-sama Just Sit beside me'

"Class Stop Thats bad. Tonosama will be angry at you"- Sensei said while pointing his cat.

The girls glared at me secretly and I Looked down. They really hate me.

-Fast Forward-

"Kuroko-sama please join us in Lunch?"

"Please Kuroko-sama???"- The girls said while looking at Tetsu-kun.

He is already Famous among the girls. I assume that the host club will recruit him.

Im still seating in my chair when a paper landed to my head.

I read the contents of the paper and it really broke my heart,

'Kill yourself'

'Youre Useless'

'Pathetic'

'Famewhore'

'Bitch'

'Go Fcking Die'

I felt my tears flowing from my eyes. No one will notice me and they dont care about me.

Many crumpled paper was thrown to me. I stand up and went to the Comfort Room.

I enter one of the stalls and get my cutter in my bag.

"Im sorry Tetsu-kun Suyu- san but Im not capable of living here."- I said while slashing my wrist.

*WARNING : Self Harming*

I watch the blood flow from my wrist. The voice in mu jead is always right. Everyone wants me dead so why grant their wish?

Im the only one who can help my self and nobody else. Everyone is Turning their backs to me. I must die, MUSTDIE.

"KAORU *knock* KAORU!!"- T-Tetsu-kun. G-Gomene~

(BLACK OUT)

Kuroko's Pov

"Kaoru!"- I shouted in horror when I saw a pool of blood in the front of the cubicle where he enters.

"Shit!"- I contacted Nagisa's Teacher. He is the Octopus that Almost Destroy the earth

"Koro-sensei! He cut again"- I exclaimed.

"What happen to Kaoru! He moved on 5 years ago. I'll be there in 2 minutes!"- he said and I hung up.

Please be okay Kaoru


End file.
